Soren
Young Guardian 12-1 and 82-85 Owl Brother The Leader Boy Little Owlets Friend |species = Barn Owl |feathers = Black Tan Golden Brown White|eyes = Yellow green|gender = Male|occupation = Picker at St. Aegolius Guardian-in-Training Guardian Author Storyteller|residence = His hollow,Tyto Forest St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls Great Tree of Ga'Hoole|parents = Noctus Marella |siblings = Kludd Eglantine |love_interests = Otulissa |Allies = Gylfie , Twilight, Digger, Ezylryb, Horace Plithiver, Otulissa , Noctus, Marella, Kludd , Boron, Barran, Strix Struma, Eglantine, Bubo, The Echidna and his Crows, Primrose, Dewlap, Madame Plonk, Grimble, Pete |enemies= |Enemies = Surtr/Metal Beak, Nyra, Pure Ones, Jatt, Jutt, The Echidna's Crows , Grimble , Allomere|portrayer = Jim Sturgess |appearance = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|last = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|affil = Guardians Soren's family|Status = Alive}} Soren is an adolescent barn Owl (Tyto alba) and the main protagonist of the 2010 Warner Bros. film, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Soren is the second-born son and middle child of Noctus and Marella, the younger brother of Kludd, and the older brother of Eglantine, best friend of Gylfie, and close friend of Twilight and Digger . Soren came from Tyto Forest, one of the five owl kingdoms, often dreaming of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole through his father's stories. However, he was often ridiculed of this belief by his older brother while their younger sister found it as fascinating as Soren did. On one faithful and terrifying Night, Soren and Kludd were captured by patrols for St. Aegelius. He became best friends with a small elf owl named Gylfie and they both planned their escape after being called "pickers" by Nyra, the so-called Queen of the Pure Ones.The duo was later taught by an owl named Grimble (working for the Pure One's by force) how to fly and the duo managed to escape Nyra's and the Pure Ones' grasp. Soren and Gylfie later met Digger and his best friend, Twilight in the pair's hollow, where Soren is unexpectedly reunited with his nursemaid, Mrs. P. Twilight and Digger join the team, thus be beginning the quest to the Great Tree but The band travel to the edge of the team, where they are encountered by an Echidna that directs them to the great tree of Ga'Hoole to never go off the path. Soren later saw his dreams, which led him to the guardians, becoming a reality and managed to get the Guardians to believe his and Gylfie's story. During his time at the great tree, Soren and his friends were trained as guardians and was taught by an old screech owl, Ezylryb once known as the legendary figure, Lyze of Kiel. After learning from Eglantine, who had been previously kidnapped and moon-blinked by their older brother, Kludd, that Allomere was a traitor, Soren realized that the Guardians were headed to a trap, he and his band of friends headed to St. Aegelius' and freed the guardians by flying through a forest set on fire and letting his gizzard guide him as Ezylryb instructed him earlier. During the final confrontation between him and Kludd, Soren and his brother began battling each other in the forest fire. During this, Kludd had fell into the flames. Soren blamed Metal Beak of his brothers corruption and supposed demise, in his rage, saved his mentor, Ezylryb by confronting Nyra and Metal Beak, as he killed the Pure One's leader in self defense. Near the end, Soren and his family remained in Ga'Hoole, where Soren finally became a guardian and his friends along with him. Soren is a member of his family and is a member of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. He is also a member of [[the Band|'the Band']]. Biography Early life Soren was hatched in his father's hollow after his older brother, Kludd to barn owls Noctus and Marella in Tyto Forest. As a hatchling, Soren fell out of the hallow once, leading his brother to believe his younger brother to be lame. Soren grew close with his younger sister Eglantine and loved by their parents equally. Kludd always was jealous of Soren because their parents paid more attention to him and Eglantine than they did Kludd. However, what annoyed Kludd was that his father would tell the Guardians story at least seven-hundred times, but no matter how many times he heard the stories, Soren and Eglantine always listened. Also, when he had his first pellot, Mrs. Plithiver kept it while also showing Soren his brother's. This fact later haunted the brothers when they were in their teens. Battle of the beaks Personality and traits Soren was always a dreamer. According to Kludd, Soren was weak because he always "lived in his dreams." However, Soren living in his dreams are actually strong points that he has. He even points this out during the battle he has with Kludd. Growing up, Soren believed I his father's stories, something Kludd would see as weakness but it was his strength. He believed in his father's stories, and faith in the Guardians, but probably thought that they were just legends, such as his childhood-hero Lyze of Kiel (who later became his mentor, Ezylryb) and Metal Beak (Ezylryb's old enemy as Lyze). This becomes clearly evident when he asks Grimble that they're real, with Grimble replying they do exist, just like Soren thought. Later, its proven true when he comes across King Boron and Queen Barran, the leaders of the Guardians. He even points out that while he had no proof that the Guardians were real, he still believed in them when most of them didn't believe that the Pure Ones' plans exist. Soren is also an owl that does what's right and helps others. He also easily befriended others, such as Gylfie, Digger and Twilight. Unlike his brother, Soren truly didn't care who was who and believes in equality, being friends with owls outside his species. Before knowing the truth about war, Soren saw it as heroic when his father told them the bright side of the Battle of the Ice Claws. However, Soren learned that battle wasn't as glorious as he thought it was after reading The Chronicle of the Battle of the Ice Claws and after Ezylryb told Soren the real side of war: it's not beautiful, glorious or heroic: it's merely doing what's right, again and again, even after you've fought in so many battles. Soren easily befriended Gylfie, Digger and Twilight. They all gained respect for each other and went to fight many battles. Appearance Soren is the equivalent of a teenager in human years. Soren is a young barn owl with golden brown feathers and amber eyes Weapons * Ezylryb's battle claw: ' Soren first saw the battle claws in Ezylryb's hollow. After learning that the guardians are being drawn into a trap, Soren takes Ezylryb's battle claw and wears it during the Battle of St. Agelius. in the books, Soren was given them in ''The Burning. * '''Burning branch: after Kludd falls into the fire, Soren, with both grief and anger, grabs onto a burning branch as a weapon. He later uses the branch to kill Metal Beak, who almost got Soren killed as well. Relationships Family * Noctus - Father * Marella - Mother * Kludd - Older Brother, turned Enemy and Attempted Killer * Eglantine - Younger Sister Allies * Horace Plithiver - Nursemaid, Friend and Companions * The Band - Friends and Teammates ** Gylfie - Best Friend ** Digger - Former Rival turned Friend ** Twilight - Close Friend * Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Idols, Friends and Teammates ** Ezylryb - Idol, Mentor, Friend, Father Figure ** Boron - King and Former Teacher ** Barran - Queen and Former Teacher ** Bubo - Former Teacher ** Strix Struma - Former teacher ** Dewlap - former teacher ** Shard - Friend **Primrose - Friend ** Otulissa - Love interest * The Echidna - Guide * The Echidna's Crows - Brief Enemies turned Allies * Grimble - First Mentor and Former Enemy * Moon-blinked owlets - Fellow Captives ** Pete Enemies * Pure Ones - Former Captors ** Surtr/Metalbeak - Attempted KIller turned Victim ** Nyra ** Jatt ** Jutt ** Metal Beak's bats * Allomere Books * See Soren/Books for more information Soren is pushed out of the tree by his older brother, Kludd as part of a Pure One ritual. He is later snatched by St. Aegelius. He also married an owl named Pellimore after saving her from a forest fire and has three daughters: Blythe, Bash and Bell. Behind the Scenes * Soren was voiced by Jim Sturgess in the 2010 film, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and in the video game of the same name. Category:Alive Characters‏‎ Category:Owls Category:Birds Category:Barn Owls Category:Characters‏‎ Category:Characters Originally from the Book‏‎ Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Movie characters Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game) characters